Aircraft often include one or more landing gear that comprise one or more wheels. Each wheel may have a brake that is operatively coupled to the wheel to slow the wheel, and hence the aircraft, such as, for example, during landing or a rejected take off. Aircraft brakes typically comprise, among other things, a brake disk stack. The brake disk stack typically comprises rotor disks and stator disks that, in response to axial compressive pressure, absorb the kinetic energy of a rotating wheel. Various brake disk stacks may have poor static friction performance that varies greatly in response to environmental conditions (e.g., hot or cold, wet or dry). Conventional brake disk stacks may have larger ranges or standard deviation coefficients of dynamic friction that vary greatly in response to the type of braking operation performed (e.g., landing or rejected take off). Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods relating to aircraft brakes.